lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.17 Der Vorfall, Teil 2
„'The Incident, Part 2'“ ist die 17. und damit letzte Episode der 5. Staffel und insgesamt 103. Episode von Lost. Sie wird zusammen mit als Zweiteiler ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Rückblenden Sun & Jin thumb|250px|left|Jacob gratuliert dem Ehepaar. Sun und Jin verkünden gerade ihre Eheversprechen. Die Gäste der Hochzeit klatschen freudig, als sie sich küssen und nach der Zeremonie beglückwünschen sie das frischverheiratete Paar. Jacob geht auf Sun und Jin zu, offenbar um ihnen zu gratulieren. Er sagt ihnen auf koreanisch, dass sie jeden Augenblick schätzen sollen, den sie zusammen verbringen, dann berührt er beide an der Schulter und geht. Sun erwähnt, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wer dieser Mann sei. Jin nickt und sagt, dass sein Koreanisch perfekt sei. Jack Jack führt gerade eine Operation durch, als er aus Versehen das Rückenmark verletzt und panisch wird. Sein Vater will ihn beruhigen und weist ihn an, die Augen zu schließen und langsam bis fünf zu zählen. Jack macht dies und kann die Operation erfolgreich zu Ende führen. Nach der Operation geht Jack an einen Süßigkeiten-Automaten, jedoch bleibt sein Apollo-Riegel stecken. Wütend wendet er sich ab und sieht seinen Vater, welcher gerade an ihm vorbeigegangen ist. Jack schreit ihn an, dass er ihn vor seinem kompletten Team lächerlich gemacht habe. Als er sich abwendet kommt Jacob auf ihn zu, welcher ebenfalls am Automaten war und nun zwei Schokoriegel in der Hand hält. Er gibt Jack einen davon, berührt ihn an der Hand und sagt, dass es manchmal nur einem kleinen Anstoß bedarf. Juliet Juliets Eltern erzählen ihr, sowie ihrer Schwester, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollen. Sie sagen, dass sie sich noch immer lieben, es aber einfach nicht sein soll. Juliet würde es verstehen, wenn sie einmal erwachsen sei, sie will jedoch nichts davon wissen und rennt weg. Hurley thumb|250px|left|Hurley trifft Jacob im Taxi. Hurley wird aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Er sagt dem Wärter, dass dies ein Fehler sei, da er drei Menschen ermordet habe. Dieser sagt Hurley jedoch, dass er entlassen sei und händigt ihm seine persönlichen Sachen aus. Vor dem Gefängnis steigt Hurley in ein Taxi, in dem bereits Jacob auf ihn wartet, neben ihm ein Gitarrenkoffer. Er legt seine Hand auf Hurleys Knie und sagt, dass die Fähigkeit mit Toten zu reden eine Gabe sei, und er am nächsten Tag Ajira Airways Flug 316 nehmen solle, um zurück auf die Insel zu gelangen. Jedoch könne er selbst entscheiden, ob er tut, was andere ihm sagen. Als Jacob aussteigt weist Hurley ihn darauf hin, dass er den Gitarrenkoffer auf der Rückbank liegen lies. Jedoch antwortet Jacob, dass dies nicht seine Gitarre sei. 1977 thumb|250px|Juliet hat ihre Meinung geändert. Jack und Sawyer diskutieren ihre persönlichen Vorhaben. Sawyer macht deutlich, dass er Jacks Vorhaben nicht unterstützt, da Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden kann („''What's done is done.“). Jack sagt, dass es jedoch seine Aufgabe sei, die Vergangenheit zu verändern, und, dass John immer Recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Plötzlich geht Sawyer auf Jack los und ein blutiger Kampf beginnt, welcher nach einiger Zeit von Juliet unterbrochen wird. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie Jacks Pläne nun unterstütze. Daraufhin macht sie Schluss mit Sawyer unter der Begründung, dass die beiden nicht füreinander gemacht seien, obwohl sie sich liebten. Und wenn Jack seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen könne und die beiden sich niemals treffen, könne Juliet Sawyer auch nie verlieren. thumb|thumb|left|250px|Das Gerüst über dem Schacht bricht zusammen. Nachdem Jack auch Kate von seinem Vorhaben überzeugen konnte, schleicht er mit der Bombe auf dem Rücken in Richtung Baustelle. Währenddessen macht Miles den zurückgebliebenen Leuten klar, dass Jacks Versuch womöglich ein Teil der Geschichte sei, wie sie bereits passierte. Dementsprechend wäre dies kein Garant dafür, dass sie niemals auf diese Insel kommen. Jack beobachtet eine Zeit lang das Geschehen an der Baustelle. Pierre Chang versucht Radzinsky davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Bohrung abbrechen müssen, da dies sonst eine Katastrophe nach sich ziehen würde. Jedoch will Radzinsky davon nichts wissen und fordert über Phil Verstärkung an, welche auch bald eintrifft. Die zusätzlichen Männer und Phil versuchen das Gelände zu sichern, jedoch schafft es Jack mithilfe von Juliet, Miles, Kate und Sawyer die Bauarbeiter zu überwältigen und lässt den Sprengsatz in den tiefen Schacht fallen. Entgegen der Erwartungen kommt es jedoch nicht zu einer Detonation. Stattdessen wird plötzlich eine gewaltige elektromagnetische Kraft freigesetzt, die alles Metall im Umfeld in den Schacht zieht. Phil wird dabei von einem umfallenden Gerüst begraben und einem Metallstab durchbohrt. thumb|250px|Juliet entschließt sich, den Sprengsatz zur Explosion zu bringen. Juliet verfängt sich in einer schweren Eisenkette und wird mit ihr in den Schacht gezogen. Sawyer versucht sein Möglichstes, um sie da rauszuholen, jedoch sagt Juliet ihm, dass sie ihn liebe und lässt seine Hand los. Am Boden des Schachts kommt Juliet schwer verletzt wieder zu sich. Sie entdeckt den Sprengkopf neben sich und beginnt weinend mit einem Stein darauf einzuschlagen, als der Sprengsatz schließlich losgeht. 2007 thumb|250px|Johns Leiche war noch im Flugzeug. Johns Gruppe kommt an der Statue an, welche nun nur noch einen Fuß aufweist. Richard sagt, dass sie nun bei Jacob seien. Er geht mit John und Ben zum Sockel der Statue und öffnet eine Geheimtür. Kurz darauf trifft Ilanas Gruppe auf Richard und den Rest seiner Leute. Ilana erkundigt sich nach ''Ricardus, woraufhin Richard zu ihr kommt. Sie fragt ihn, was ihm Schatten der Statue liegt und Richard antwortet auf Latein Der, der uns alle beschützen/retten wird. Daraufhin öffnet Ilana den Metall-Container, darin liegt Lockes Leiche. thumb|250px|left|John hat sein Ziel erreicht. Im Inneren der Statue kommen John und Ben in den Raum, in dem Jacob einst sein Tuch webte. Dieser hockt nun in einer dunklen Ecke und kommt auf die beiden zu. Er sagt Ben, dass er nicht auf Locke hören müsse, sondern immer noch eine freie Wahl hätte. Ben erzählt Jacob, dass er seine Befehle stets ohne Einwände entgegen nahm und ausführte, jedoch nie Jacob zu sehen bekam. Sobald Locke dies aber forderte, kam er sofort zu ihm. Als Ben fragt, was denn mit ihm sei und Jacob diese Frage syphisant wiederholt stößt Ben ihm ein Messer in die Brust, woraufhin er zusammenbricht. Er flüstert zu Locke, dass sie kommen, bevor dieser ihn in das Feuer stößt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Richard Alpert antwortet auf die Frage "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" mit "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" - "Jener der uns alle Retten/Beschützten wird". Latein Studenten müssen darauf achten das sie das verb servo nicht mit servare - "beschützen, behalten, retten" (Das ist das selbe wie bei "erhalten" und "behalten") oder mit dem meist homophonen servire - "zu dienen" verwechseln. *Die Kamerafahrt die Locke's Körper in der Kiste zeigt ist genau die gleiche die benutzt wurde um Locke's Körper im Sarg am Ende der 4. Staffel zu zeigen. *Diese Episode setzt die Tradition fort ein signifikantes Objekt der Staffel am Ende in die Luft zu jagen. **Season 1, die Luke **Season 2, die Schwan Station **Season 3, die Anderen **Season 4, die Kahana (Schiff) **Season 5, die Schwan Staion wieder (mit Jughead) *Jacob ist der 6. Gast Charakter in der Serie, der seine eigene Flashback Episode hat (die anderen sind Rose, Bernard, Desmond (der später der Hauptcrew beigetreten ist), Frank und Naomi). Er ist ausserdem der 4. Charakter (nach Juliet, Miles und Charlotte) der zuerst in einem Flashback vorgestellt wird, bevor er in gegenwärtigen Zeitlinie eingeführt wird. Produktion *Daniel und Desmond erscheinen nicht in dieser Folge. *Der Titel, typischerweise weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund ist am Ende invertiert (schwarzer Text auf weißem Hintergrund). *Das ist das erste Finale in dem Walt nicht erscheint. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Die Haltegummis von Jacks OP-Maske sind an verschiedenen stellen während der Bildwechsel. *In der finalen Szene verschwindet und erscheint das Blut um Juliets Mund. *Während des Feuergefechts bei der Baustelle der Schwan Station wird gezeigt, dass Kate's Pistole keine Munition mehr hat. In der nächsten Einstellung schiesst sie aber weiter und wechselt dann das Magazin. Wiederkehrende Themen *Am Anfang der Folge trägt Jacob ein weißes Hemd und Jacobs Feind ein schwarzes Hemd. *Jeweils ein eingekreistes Auge befindet sich oben und in der Mitte von Jacobs Wandteppich. *Nadia wird von einem Laster erfasst und getötet. *Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." *Als er ein kleiner Junge ist setzt Sawyer sich damit auseinander, dass sein Vater erst seine Mutter und dann sich selbst tötete, nachdem seine Eltern von Anthony Cooper betrogen wurden. *Der titel, typischerweise weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund ist am ende verkehrt herum (schwarzer Text auf weißem Hintergrund). *Sawyer nennt Juliet "Blondie" Handlungsanalyse Kulturelle Referenzen *''Everything That Rises Must Converge: Jacob las auf der Bank ein Buch von Flannery O'Connor bevor Locke aus dem Gebäude fiel. Das Buch ist eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten, veröffentlicht wurde es 1965. *'New Kids on the Block: Als junges Mädchen versucht Kate eine Lunch Box zu stehlen die sich auf diese Band bezieht. *Ancient Greece: Jacob's Wandteppich enthält Sätze in antikem Griechisch (aus Homer's Odyssey 6:180 und 8:413): :*"ΘΕΟΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ ΟΣΑ ΦΡΕΣΙ ΣΗΣΙ ΜΕΝΟΙΝΑΣ'", was bedeutet, "Mögen dir die Götter all das zugestehen, was dein Herz begehrt" :*"'ΔΕ ΤΟΙ ΟΛΒΙΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ'", was bedeutet, "Mögen die Götter dir Glück bringen." *The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer verweist auf Miles als Enos, den Stellvertreter der Show. *The Lord of the Rings:Return of the King: Der moment in dem Juliet im begriff ist in das Loch zu fallen und Sawyer ihre Hand hält ist sehr ähnlich zu der Szene am Ende des dritten Herr der Ringe films in dem Frodo über den feuern von rotflammenden Berg baumelt. Sogar einige Zeilen sind Identisch. *Psycho'': Als Ben Jacob ersticht sind die bewegungen und die Musik dieselben wie in der Dusch szene aus dem berühmten Hitchcock Film. Literarische Methoden * Es stellt sich raus das John Locke ein Betrüger ist, während der echte Locke immer noch tot ist. * Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." * Sawyerss Onkel sagt dem jungem Sawyer und Sawyer sagt später zu Jack, "Erledigt ist erledigt." * Illana fragt Richard, "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" * Juliet sagt zu Sawyer "Zusammen leben, alleine sterben" Querverweise *Ben gesteht, dass er Locke im Bezug auf Jacob angelogen hat. *Ben erwähnt, dass er Locke stranguliert hat. *Die Staffel endet unter anderem mit der Enthüllung, dass der Inhalt der Box Locke ist. *Das Beerdigungsgewand ist identisch zu Jacobs Tunika. *Jack transportiert den primären explosiven Teil der Jughead in seinem Rucksack durch den Dschungel zur Schwan-Baustelle. *Sun findet Charlies Ring in Aarons Krippe. Offene Fragen *Wer sind "Sie", die kommen werden? *Wie "bringt" Jacob Leute zu der Insel? *Warum hat sich Jacob entschieden jede Person auf der Insel an einem zentralen Punkt in deren Leben zu besuchen? **Was bedeuten diese Momente? **Warum stellt er sicher, jeden von ihnen zu berühren? **Wie hat er die Insel verlassen? *Woher wusste Jacob, dass John Locke aus dem Fenster geschmissen wird? *Ist das "Smoke"-Monster der Rivale von Jacob? *Was ist passiert als Juliet die Wasserstoffbombe zur Explosion gebracht hat? *Warum hat Jacob seine Hütte verlassen? **Wen haben Locke und Hurley vorher in der Hütte gesehen? **Hat Jacobs Feind die Hütte genutzt? Und wenn, bedeutet das, dass es Christian ist? *Wer sind Ilana und ihre Männer, und warum sagen sie, dass sie "die Guten" sind? *Warum befielt Ilana die Hütte zu verbrennen? *Was weiß Ben über die Zerstörung der Statue? *Wer ist Jacob's Feind? ** Wieso will er Jacob töten? ** Was ist das Schlupfloch? *Warum hat Jacob Ereignisse herbeigeführt, um verschiedene Leute zum zurückkehren auf die Insel zu bewegen oder zurück auf die Insel zu bringen? *Warum hat Jacob sich geweigert Ben zu treffen? *In welcher Beziehung stehen Christian und Jacob? **Ist Christian wirklich Christian oder hat sich Jacobs Feind als Christian manifestiert? ***Kann Jakobs Feind das Aussehen von Toten (die ggf. von Außen kommen) annehmen (Bsp.: Christian, John)? *Was hat der Webstuhl zu bedeuten den Jacob in der Eröffnungsszene benutzt? *Was ist Ilanas Verbindung zu Jacob? ** Warum ist sie so stark bandagiert? *Warum altert Jacob nicht? * Warum sagt Richard das er wegen Jacob nicht altert? * Wie ist Jacob auf die Insel gekommen? *Wer ist der "falsche Locke"? *Ist Jacob's Feind, John Locke? ** Jacob's Feind sagt zu Jacob am Strand - "Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie gern ich dich umbringen würde?" "Eines Tages, früher oder später ... werde ich ein Schlupfloch finden, mein Freund" ** Jacob sagt zu Locke "Du hast also dein Schlupfloch gefunden" worauf "Locke" antwortet "Das habe ich in der Tat"